jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Dory
“''An unforgettable journey she probably won't remember.” ―Tagline 'Finding Dory' is a 2016 3D computer-animated film and sequel to the 2003 Pixar computer-animated feature film ''Finding Nemo. The film was directed by Andrew Stanton, who also directed the original film, and was released on June 17, 2016. Official Synopsis Taking place six months after the first film, Dory suddenly recalls her childhood memories. Remembering something about "the jewel of, Monterey, California", accompanied by Nemo and Marlin, she sets out to find her family. She arrives at the Monterey Marine Life Institute, where she meets Bailey, a white beluga whale, Destiny, a whale shark and Hank the octopus, who becomes her guide. Plot One year after the events of the first film, Dory begins having fragmented dreams and flashbacks of her life before meeting Marlin and Nemo, particularly of her parents. After hearing a lecture from Mr. Ray about migration, where sea animals use instinct to return home, Dory's memories are triggered and she has the sudden urge to find her parents, only vaguely remembering that they lived at "the Jewel of Morro Bay, California". Marlin is at first reluctant to allow Dory to travel across the ocean, but with urging from Nemo and remembering the pain he felt nearly losing Nemo, he reluctantly agrees to accompany Dory. With help from Crush, Dory, Marlin and Nemo ride the ocean current to California. Dory then wanders near a shipwreck, where the trio are forced to flee from a predatory giant squid, almost killing Nemo in the process. Marlin blames Dory for endangering Nemo and angrily tells her forgetting things is all she is good for. Hurt, Dory wanders off to the surface and is "rescued" by volunteers from the nearby Marine Life Institute. Dory is then tagged and sent to the Quarantine section of the Institute, where she meets a runaway red octopus named Hank. Hank desires Dory's tag since it means that instead of being released back into the wild like other fish, she will be sent to a permanent aquarium in Cleveland. Hank, due to a past traumatic experience, fears living in the wild and would rather live in a safe enclosure, so he makes a deal with Dory to help her find her parents in exchange for her tag. After observing various clues and recalling memory fragments, Dory deduces that she was born in the Institute's Open Ocean section and that should be where her parents are. Along the way, she enlists the help of her old childhood friend Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark, and Bailey, a beluga whale who believes he has lost his ability to echolocate. After reaching her old home in the Open Ocean exhibit, Dory learns that all of the blue tangs like her are being transferred to Cleveland, meaning her parents should be back in Quarantine. Meanwhile, Marlin and Nemo try to rescue Dory, and they enlist the help of a pair of sea lions named Fluke and Rudder, who introduce them to a friendly but dimwitted common loon called Becky. Becky manages to get them inside the Institute with a bucket, and Marlin and Nemo make their way through various exhibits before reuniting with Dory in the Institute's labyrinthine pipe system. Reunited, the trio head for Quarantine, where they manage to find the tank the other blue tangs are being held in. However, they explain that when a young Dory was sucked out through the Institute's pipe system, her parents went to Quarantine to look for her but never came back, indicating they likely died in the attempt. While Dory is in shock, Hank attempts to evacuate her, Marlin and Nemo, but only manages to retrieve Dory. Marlin and Nemo are stuck in the blue tang tank as it is loaded in the truck bound for Cleveland, and in his haste to escape Hank accidentally drops Dory into a drain, leaving her alone in the ocean again. Having forgotten why she is in the ocean, Dory wanders aimlessly before she comes across a trail of shells. Remembering that her parents taught her to follow a trail of shells to get back home, Dory follows the trail and eventually is reunited with her parents, Charlie and Jenny. They both reveal that when they could not find Dory in Quarantine, they deduced she escaped into the ocean, so they escaped the Institute as well and have been spending the past few years laying down trails of shells in the hope that Dory would find them and follow them home. Happy to be back with her family, Dory suddenly remembers that she needs to rescue Marlin and Nemo. Destiny and Bailey escape their exhibits to help Dory intercept the truck, which they temporarily manage to stop the truck by asking sea otters to get onto the highway and distract traffic. Destiny then launches Dory in the sky, and the otters catches her and brings her to the truck. Once inside, Dory manages to help Marlin and Nemo escape, but is accidentally left behind. With the truck door locked tight, Dory then convinces Hank that living in the wild is not so bad, and Hank agrees to help her escape again. They work together to hijack the truck and drive it off a cliff into the ocean, freeing all of the other fish inside as well. Reunited, Dory, her parents and Hank return with Marlin and Nemo to live a new life at the Great Barrier Reef. In a post-credits scene, the "Tank Gang" from the previous film, still trapped in their plastic bags, manage to make their way to California, where they are promptly "rescued" by volunteers from the Marine Life Institute. Cast * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang * Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish and Nemo's father * Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a clownfish and Marlin's son * Ed O'Neill as Hank, an ill-tempered seven-armed octopus. * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a whale shark. * Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale. * Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory's mother. * Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory's father. * Idris Elba as Fluke, a sea lion. * Dominic West as Rudder, a sea lion. * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray, the school bus of the class, and the teacher of the class. * Andrew Stanton as Crush, a Green sea turtle. * Bennett Dammann as Squirt, Crush's son. He was voiced by Nicholas Bird in the first film. * Bill Hader as Husband Fish (Stan), a kelp bass. * Kate McKinnon as Wife Fish, a kelp bass. * Torbin Xan Bullock as Becky * Sigourney Weaver as herself * Willem Dafoe as Gill * Vicki Lewis as Deb * Brad Garrett as Bloat * Allison Janney as Peach * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle * Stephen Root as Bubbles * Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp from the first * movie. In that film, he was voiced by his brother, the late Joe Ranft. * John Ratzenberger as Bill, a crab. * Angus MacLane as "Charlie Back and Forth", a sunfish. * Alexander Gould as Carl * Katherine Ringgold as a chickenfish It was also announced the "Tank Gang" would return, as well as many other original characters from Finding Nemo, in addition to several new ones that have yet to be announced. However, no other specific casting information was revealed. Lots of Disney and Pixar fans are hoping that Jacques will reappear for the sequel and his voice will be recast, but keep the French accent because his 1st and original voice actor, the great and talented, Joe Ranft passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005 towards the end of the production of Cars (2006). However, it is most likely that he could now be voiced by Jerome Ranft (Joe's surviving brother), which is similar to his late brother's voice, ever since Red in post-2006 Cars material. Release Finding Dory is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2016, marking the 30th anniversary of Pixar. Soundtrack * Main Article: Finding Dory (Soundtrack) The soundtrack was released on the same date as the film, and will include Sia's cover version of "Unforgettable" Trivia * This is the second Pixar sequel/prequel to not have the same name as the original with a "2" after it, with the first one being Monsters University. * Finding Nemo is the fourth Pixar film to become a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars, and Monsters, Inc. * This is the third Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, after Brave and Inside Out. * In the teaser trailer released on 10th November 2015, Dory is shown to suffer from "Sleep Swimming". * This is the third Pixar sequel to have the co-star from the first film to become the protagonist, after Cars 2 (Mater) and Monsters University ''(Mike). * It is the sixth Pixar film with the PG rating. This is unlike the original ''Finding Nemo, ''which was rated G by the MPAA. ** It is also the first PG-rated Pixar sequel. ** It received the basis of "'Mild thematic elements". ** It's because the rating system is more strict. * The song that plays during both trailers is called "Beyond The Sea", which has already been featured in the credits of "Finding Nemo". * The song that plays during the second trailer is "Solsbury Hills" by Peter Gabriel. ** Gabriel has previously interpreted Down to Earth, which plays during the credits for Wall-E. * Ed O'Neill and Ty Burrell, who play Hank and Bailey respectively, are in the series, Modern Family, as Jay Pritchett and Phil Dunphy, respectively. * This is the fifth closing music of Disney and Pixar logos since ''A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc. and Toy Story 3. * Dory is seen addressing Marlin by his name for the first time and also, she never gets Nemo's name wrong. * Hank and his penchant for escaping is based on the fact that octopuses are some of the smartest and most intelligent invertebrates around and many Octopuses in aquariums have a penchant for escaping from their pens or tanks. The latest example being Inky from the New Zealand Aquarium. * Gerald and his bucket could be a pun on the a sea lion and his "I has a BUKETTT!!!!" and then "I has no BUKETT!!!" meme that was popular several years ago. * In the scene where Marlin and Nemo are stuck in the tank with the other blue tang, one tang is wearing a tag that says "1995" and another wears one that says "2015" which denotes Pixar's first movie Toy Story and its latest movie before Finding Dory, The Good Dinosaur. * The Tank Gang can be seen after the ending credits. * Dory believes everyone can squirt ink. Gallery Finding Dory logo.png|Official film logo Finding Dory poster.jpg Finding Dory logo.jpg Dory FD render.png|Dory Nemo and Marlin in Finding Dory.png|Nemo and Marlin Hank.png|Hank Destiny render.png|Destiny Bailey render.png|Bailey Finding Dory Soundtrack cover.jpg|Finding Dory Soundtrack cover